


5SOS Group Chat

by flowercrownmikey



Series: Texting [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Group chat, I hope, M/M, Muke Clemmings, Muke af, Texting, it's too late for me to be awake, more reasons I should get a sleeping pattern, they all say dude a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownmikey/pseuds/flowercrownmikey
Summary: Calum: send a nude LukeAshton: NAshton: OLuke: *image attached*Calum: cute nipsAshton: there is something mentally wrong with you guysOR// Another one of my infamous Group Chat drabbles, yaasssss...





	

**Ashton** : guys

 **Ashton** : I think I found little Hemmo a date 

 **Ashton** : she's Bry's friend and she likes Pokemon, Harry Potter and video games and thinks Lu is "super hot" 

 **Michael** : who uses "super hot" nowadays

 **Ashton** : who uses "nowadays" nowadays 

 **Ashton** : Luke!!!! Come online!!! 

 **Ashton** : Come here and let me tell you about your future wife

 **Calum** : I don't think Lu needs a date

 **Calum** : maybe he just needs to get laid, he's been tense lately 

 **Ashton** : ewwwww

 **Ashton** : go on a date with her Lucas 

 **Luke** : why are you guys spamming I'm trying to nap

 **Luke** : what the fuck

 **Luke** : dude I don't wanna date one of your model friends fuck off

 **Ashton** : she's really nice, I think you'll like her :(

 **Calum** : dude I don't think Lu is in that place in his life right now 

 **Luke** : TF is that supposed to mean???

 **Luke** : you lil bitch fight me

 **Calum** : dude chill

 **Calum** : I just mean you don't wanna date any old random guy

 **Calum** : GIRL

 **Calum** : I meant girl

 **Luke** : thx bro-.- 

 **Ashton** : Can I at least give her your number?

 **Luke** : no!!

 **Michael** : What if she's psycho??

 **Michael** : and stalks him and stuff

 **Calum** : she might leak his nudes

 **Ashton** : Nobody but you is stupid enough to send nudes dude

 **Luke** : You don't send Bryana nudes???

 **Luke** : bad boyfriend material 

 **Michael** : Luke sends nudes???? 

 **Calum** : you'd like that wouldn't you Mikey

 **Ashton** : this band is so gay, I'm literally trying to get Luke a girlfriend

 **Ashton** : and nobody is helping 

 **Luke** : oh I'd send you all the nudes baby

 **Calum** : hot

 **Ashton** : guyysssss

 **Michael** : that's hot sweetheart <3 

 **Ashton** : you know what

 **Ashton** : if you guys insist on Luke being alone forever then you guys date him because I give up

 **Calum** : send a nude Luke

 **Ashton** : N

 **Ashton** : O

 **Luke** : _*image attached*_

 **Calum** : cute nips

 **Ashton** : there is something mentally wrong with you guys 

 **Michael** : h

 **Calum** : Mikey liked it then

 **Luke** : Mikey always likes my nudes xx

 **Ashton** : you're all going to hell

 **Calum** : for real I think Michael and Luke should just date already

 **Ashton** : what

 **Calum** : what I said idiot

 **Ashton** : don't call me an idiot

 **Ashton** : dick

 **Calum** : I say they should date and suddenly they aren't replying

 **Luke** : fuck off

 **Calum** : Michael?

 **Michael** : still jacking off to that pic brb 

 **Ashton** : TMI

 **Ashton** : EWW!!!!! 

 **Calum** : hey mikey

 **Calum** : would you date Luke? 

 **Calum** : like for real 

 **Ashton** : if they actually date after this I'm going to be so fucking annoyed at you. I haven't needed earplugs this whole tour. 

 **Luke** : why are you guys like this

 **Luke** : I'm fine being single and forever alone

 **Luke** : stop trying to force people to date me

 **Calum** : shut up Luke

 **Michael** : that is MY LINE

 **Michael** : YOU ASIAN FUCKIn

 **Michael** : FUCK YOU

 **Calum** : would you date Luke

 **Michael** : sure hey Lu you wanna see a movie

 **Luke** : ok

 **Michael** : sorted

 **Calum** : I mean for real!! Like seriously consider each other

 **Ashton** : this 

 **Ashton** : can only end badly. What're you doing?? 

 **Calum** : honestly I'm a little high on pain medication

 **Calum** : Mikey???? 

 **Luke** : cal stop!!!

 **Luke** : you're so embarrassing please just stop

 **Michael** : hey, dating me would be a privilege excuse you Lucas

 **Calum** : I'm sure he knows that

 **Ashton** : Calum

 **Calum** : Ashton

 **Luke** : Michael

 **Michael** : Also Michael bc I'm mad at you

 **Luke** : what whyyyyy

 **Michael** : you don't wanna date me :(

 **Ashton** : look what you did they're having a domestic now

 **Calum** : Luke totally wants to date you it's why we're having this conversation

 **Michael** : what

 **Calum** : he's wanted to date you for ages, got a lil crush

 **Ashton** : how much pain medication are you on exactly

 **Luke** : all of it probably

 **Luke** : ignore him maybe he'll leave the band

 **Calum** : I'm serious!! 

 **Calum** : I have a ten minute video of him talking about how hot Michael's back is from the last party we were at 

 **Ashton** : dude 

 **Ashton** : what're you doing

 **Michael** : lol seriously??? 

 **Calum** : yes!!! so you should consider Luke as a potential option

 **Ashton** : Calum this isn't funny

 **Michael** : yes it is, send me the video

 **Ashton** : Calum I'm serious don't do this

 **Calum** : _*video attached*_

**Luke Hemmings left the conversation.**

**Ashton** : you guys are such assholes sometimes, what the fuck 

 **Calum** : oh come on, like they haven't had sexual tension since year 9 

 **Ashton** : you embarrassed him so much he left the chat!!

 **Michael** : but look how drunk he is, awww

 **Calum** : so you gunna kiss the dude or not

 **Michael** : what? no? 

 **Ashton** : ... 

 **Calum** : you realize I'm being serious, right? Luke actually does have a crush on you, he has for ages. It's why he doesn't date anyone. In the video he's being serious, even if he is drunk. 

 **Michael** : are you FR?? 

 **Michael** : then why the fuck would you send it??? 

 **Michael** : that makes things so awkward!! 

 **Michael** : like he has a crush on me as a friend or he's gay for me?? 

 **Calum** : oh god

 **Ashton** : what did you do! 

 **Michael** : guys I'm serious 

 **Michael** : does Luke actually like me more than a friend

 **Calum** : of course not!!

 **Ashton** : you're so unbelievably stupid, if this band breaks up you're to blame Cal. 

 **Calum** : I thought you liked him back! I wouldn't have done this otherwise! 

 **Michael** : why would you think that?? I've never given you the impression that I like anyone but myself!! 

 **Calum** : so you don't like him at all? 

 **Michael** : as a friend 

 **Ashton** : this is seriously fucked up

 **Calum** : he's going to hate em

 **Calum** : me

 **Calum** : oh god what am I going to do

 **Michael** : when did he even start to feel that way??

 **Ashton** : Calum fix this

 **Calum** : I don't know how!!

 **Calum** : mikey can you please not make this a big deal it's just a crush I'm sure he'll get over it, we should just set him up w Bryana's friend

 **Ashton** : I can't believe you've done this

 **Calum** : he's going to hate me for the rest of his life

 **Calum** : I genuinely don't know how to make this better

 **Michael** : lol I was going to keep it going but I can't

 **Michael** : I'm fucking with you

 **Michael** : I like Luke too, we're making out right now, here's a pic

 **Michael** : _*image attached*_

 **Ashton** : EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! 

 **Calum** : you fucking asshole

**Michael Clifford has added Luke Hemmings to the chat**

**Luke** : I'm still mad at you

 **Luke** : but thank you

 **Luke** : the inside of Michael's mouth is nice

 **Ashton** : this is worse

 **Ashton** : look what you did!

 **Calum** : I created, is what I did

 **Calum** : #MUKE4LIFE

 **Calum** : #OTP

 **Calum** : #TheNextLarryStylinson 

 **Ashton** : I'm not buying earplugs

 **Michael** : that's fine by me

 **Calum** : I can literally already hear moaning from upstairs

 **Ashton** : fuck you Calum

 **Ashton** : I'm going out to get some fucking earplugs, and fuck you

 **Ashton** : I'm never trying to set anybody up again

 **Luke** : will you pick up condoms

 **Luke** : for an unrelated reason obviously

 **Ashton** : I hate this band 


End file.
